


Meeting For the First Time

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Loyalty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos
Summary: This is loosely based off a brief friendship I had with a teacher at my high school from my hometown. Bear with me, please.





	Meeting For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off a brief friendship I had with a teacher at my high school from my hometown. Bear with me, please.

** _Meeting For the First Time_ **

Anson sighed, looking up at the clock. Only two more minutes, then lunch. She couldn’t wait.

Her U.K. History teacher kept droning on, oblivious to the fact that most of the other students were asleep. Only Anson ever truly paid attention, and today, Anson was lacking in her usual performance.

The bell finally rang, and Anson was immediately up, stretching and cracking her neck, then grabbing her things.

She walked out of the classroom and sighed, then sneezed into her elbow, the action hurting her already-sore stomach muscles.

“Princess!” A male voice called out, and Anson shuddered. It was her one fan, her obsessor, her stalker. “Come see me, my darling!”

“Go away, you perverted asshole!” Anson called back, ducking into the next open door, hoping it looked intentional.

“Princess!” She could hear the agonised wail and she shuddered, sliding down into a sitting position.

“Hiding, are we?” A masculine voice said teasingly, and Anson looked up, startled. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the speaker.

Black hair was swept back away from his forehead, showing off gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful, tanned skin. A small beard and mustache covered his jaw and upper lip, somehow making him look younger. He wore a suit, without the jacket.

He sat in a swivel chair, his elbows resting on the arms, his legs naturally spread for comfort. His dress shoes shone even in the dim light of his desk lamp. A small, friendly smile curved his lips upward.

“Um...yeah.” Anson said slowly, glancing fearfully at the door. “He’s sick; he follows me everywhere, like I was some cheap whore.”

She looked back at the man and grimaced slightly.

“Pardon my language.”

HE laughed and she inhaled sharply. It sounded heavenly, like bells or violins.

“I’ve heard much worse from those much younger than yourself.” He said kindly, then held out a hand. “Mr. Grey.”

Anson shook his hand.

“Anson Connick.”

Mr. Grey smiled again. “A unique name.”

Anson frowned.

“I meant it as a compliment, Anson.” Mr. Grey said. “Who were you hiding from, if I might know?”

“My literal stalker.” Anson said with a sigh. “He’s following all my social media profiles and makes such lewd comments all the time. I’ve tried blocking him, but he hacks into my accounts and unblocks himself.”

Anson shifted uncomfortably, looking at the floor. Mr. Grey smiled kindly.

“You don’t have to speak of it if you don’t want to.” Mr. Grey said and Anson noticed his light British accent. She smiled inwardly; no wonder his speech sounded so stiff and formal sometimes.

“That's the thing, I  _ want  _ to talk about it, but I don’t know who could help me.” Anson said, then tucked her chin against her chest as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Mr. Grey quickly set his pen down and stood, wrapping an arm around Anson’s shoulder.

“How about we get some lunch before you open up to a stranger?” He asked, and got the reaction he was hoping for; Anson laughed.

“A-alright.” She said, swiping her eyes. “Let’s go.”

They walked out and Anson was immediately attacked by a camera flash.

“Haha! Gotcha, Princess!” The same voice as before, except extremely happy. Mr. Grey stepped in front of Anson just as another flash went off; instead of getting another picture of Anson, the boy got a picture of Mr. Grey. He squealed and took off, quickly disappearing.

Anson sighed.

“I apologise. I wasn't aware that he knew I was there.” Anson said quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. Mr. Grey laughed.

“It’s fine.” He said simply, and Anson smiled slightly, shaking her head.

“It’s really not, but I’m too hungry to argue…”

“Well, I assume you know where the cafeteria is?” Mr. Grey asked. Anson raised an eyebrow. “It’s my first year.”

“C’mon. I’ll help you out.” Anson said. She started down the hall, stepped in a puddle of water, and went down, falling on her bum. Mr. Grey hurried over to her, and helped her up.

“Well, Mr. Grey, now you know what happens when you don’t pay attention.” Anson said seriously, then busted out laughing. “Something hilarious happens.”

With that, the two headed off, Anson leading the way. A new friendship had begun, and only time would tell how, and  _ if  _ it would ever end.


End file.
